The NOT list
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura had written a list of things she did NOT want in a boyfriend. Then she met Naruto. ONE-SHOT.


.

.

.

NOT LIST

LIST OF THINGS MY BOYFRIEND CAN'T BE/HAVE/DO

.

 **1\. He can't keep insisting when I say no!**

.

''Sakura-chaaaaan! It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? How about we go have some ice cream today? I'll pay! If you're in a good mood you can even give me a kiss if you want!''

''No''

''But why?''

''Cause no''

''Do you have any other plans for today?''

''Yes''

''What?''

''…''

''You don't, right?'' he smiled ''then why not spend your afternoon with someone as clever and handsome as me?''

''…''

''Sakura-chaaaaan?''

''…''

''I'll buy you a Banana Split!''

''…. okay''

.

.

.

 **2\. No one-subject-only boy!**

.

''Sakura-chan, have you any idea how awesome you are?''

Sakura chuckled

''I'm not that awesome''

''Of course you are! I mean, you're simply PERFECT!''

''Yeah, so you keep saying all the time'' she smiled

''It's because you just won't see it, but you're so incredible and funny and sweet and gorgeous and smart and dedicated and everything!''

''Naruto, you're overestimating me!''

''I'm not! I could literally spend an entire day just saying your qualities aloud, Sakura-chan, you're simply the best woman in the whole world!''

Sakura laughed out loud. He was just too adorable!

.

.

.

 **3\. He can't simply not know how to do the simplest domestic tasks**

.

''… Something tells me this T-shirt wasn't originally of all these colors'' she commented

Naruto pouted

''I'm living alone and I still couldn't figure how to use that washing machine''

''Naruto, it's general knowledge that you can't put every piece of clothes of different colors all together in the machine''

''Well it didn't say I couldn't in the instruction manual!''

''Yes it did''

''… FINE I DIDN'T READ IT''

''Gosh, even your sneakers have some stains of red!''

''I thought you could put literally everything in it'' he replied ''It's called washing machine and not 'wash-only-some-things' machine''

''…''

''…''

''Meet me after class, I'll go to your house teach you how to use the machine''

He smiled widely.

.

.

.

 **4\. He can't keep using his phone while we're talking**

.

''And it was terrible because I really needed a good grade to pass that test and… Are you even listening to me?''

''Mhm'' he kept on typing

Sakura was annoyed

''What are you even typing so much?!''

He looked up from his phone and showed it to her

 _Favorite movie: any from Studio Ghibli_

 _Favorite flower: sunflowers_

 _Favorite food: pancakes with ice cream and chocolate_

 _Ps.: not too keen on pork ramen, prepare some other ramen to her!_

 _Favorite shop: the bookshop two streets away from college_

 _She likes to pick up seashells, must invite her to go to the beach!_

 _Worst grade: Chemistry - study hard to help her!_

Sakura was astonished. She looked up at him and he was rubbing his neck with one hand, the eyes closed shyly and a wide smile on his mouth.

Sakura smiled back at him

.

.

.

 **5\. He can't be too clingy**

.

''Naruto, I'm literally going to the market, you don't need to go with me''

''But I want to!''

'' _I_ don't want you to!''

''But, Sakura-chan, what if you need something there?''

''It's the market, I'm sure I'll be fine''

''I just want to always be there for you''

''IT'S THE MARKET''

''I know'' he said, lowering his head ''but I want always to be with you, Sakura-chan, so whatever you ever need I can always get you! I'll always do my best to be at your service and help you with everything you need! I just love you so much, Sakura-chan!''

''…''

''I'm a knight at your service forever, command me as you wish!''

She giggled

''Oh my, so dramatic! Fine, you can come along and help me carry the groceries then!''

.

.

.

 **6\. He can't keep things from me**

.

''You said you were coming to meet me at 6:30pm to go back home, it's almost 8pm'' Naruto had been giving her a ride home every day since his new house happened ( _just happened, he promised)_ to be really close to hers.

''I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I just got super busy and lost track of time! I'm terribly sorry''

''What kept you so busy?''

 _Gulps_

''Nothing''

''Then why were you late?''

''Because… Oh, look, that shop you like is on sale!''

''I don't want to buy anything today, what are you hiding from me?'' she was getting rather upset.

''It's nothing really, Sakura-chan!'' he insisted, his face red and his lips shut tight.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, turning to the other side. She was definitely upset.

As soon as they arrived at her house and she turned on the lights, a dozen people rose from the ground and said SURPRISE!

Sakura's face was a mix of happiness, shock and confusion.

''Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!'' Naruto gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and gave her small box. Inside, it was filled with sunflowers, a printed copy of every story she had ever written - for she loved to write love stories on her free time - and a necklace made of seashells. Something told her he made it himself.

She chuckled and hugged him tightly.

''You're the best!''

.

.

.

 **7\. Mustn't beat around the bush!**

.

''So, Sakura-chan…''

''Yes?''

''You know, I always take the same path when I'm going home''

''I know''

''Especially because it's a very nice and calm street''

''Mhm''

''Many trees, few cars''

''Go on''

''Then today I was following the same street, singing that song we like''

''Yeah''

''The lyrics are so beautiful, aren't they? Oh, but you are much more, Sakura-chan, I can guarantee!''

''Naruto, go to the point''

''Uhh…''

''…''

''I FOUND A PUPPY AND I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF IT BY MYSELF, WILL YOU HELP ME?!''

Sakura gaped

''A puppyyyyyy? I simply adore puppiesssss! Let me see it!''

''He can be our little son!''

''Don't push it''

But she was smiling

.

.

.

 **8\. Be one of those guys who sleeps until too late in the afternoon**

.

''Hey, Sakura-chan!''

'' 'Hey, Sakura-chan' ? It's 4pm! How come you were sleeping so much?!''

''I'm so so so terribly sorry, Sakura-chan! I slept a bit late last night!''

''How late?''

''Uh… I went to bed at 8am''

''What?!''

''SORRY''

''Why were you awake for so long?!''

''I was studying chemistry''

''You don't take chemistry classes, though''

''You do, and you told me you got a bad grade on it, so I was studying to be able to help you, Sakura-chan! I'm finally getting the gist of it!''

''Oh…''

''I'm not as smart as you, but I've tried really hard, I think we can study together and I won't slow you down! I'll help you pass the next exam with flying notes, Sakura-chan!''

''Naruto''

''Yes, Sakura-chan?''

''You're very weird, but I love it''

''I LOVE YOU TOO, SAKURA-CHAN!''

''HEY, I DIDN'T SAY I LOVED _YOU_ , JUST YOUR BEHAVIOR''

''I KNOW BUT IT'S THE SAME''

''IT'S NOT!''

''I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNNNN''

She fell on the bed on her back and started to laugh loudly.

.

.

.

 **9\. Be keen on polygamy**

.

''I KNOW, SAKURA-CHAN, BUT BATMAN IS LIKE, MY HUSBAND''

''You're saying Batman is more important than me?''

''No! It's just that…'' he thought about his words ''we have a special relationship, Batman and I!''

''What the…?''

''We're super close, he gives me strength all the time!''

She giggled

''You're in love with him, then?''

''Well, not as much as I'm in love with you, but I guess you could say so!''

Sakura rolled her eyes

''As long as I only need to share you with him I guess I'm fine with that. Let's watch Batman then''

''YESSSSSS!''

.

.

.

 **10\. If he's awesome nevertheless, don't hold yourself back. Kiss him.**

.

''Hey, Sakura-chan!''

''Hm?''

''How do you like the view at this beach? I chose the one with the most seashells so we can spend the whole day together collecting them!''

Sakura stopped and turned to look at him

''Uh? Something wrong?''

She gave him one of her best smiles and gave him a peck on his lips.

''Wow'' he was red ''WOW! Sakura-chan, what was that? Are you okay? Does this mean you love me too? Can I buy the wedding rings?''

She didn't reply, she was too busy hiding her own blush.

No, he was nothing like the ideal guy she had always expected to date.

He was much, _much_ better.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading this S2

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
